Unchanged
by angelladyspring
Summary: Nabu, Season 8, Whitewashing and Crack/Humour


**AN**: So, I found myself on the Winx wiki and saw the page for the specialists. Nabu stood out like a sore thumb and thus I found myself with a crack fic idea, I just had to write it. Beware, this is only an attempt at crack (my first) and not beta read.

* * *

Nabu found himself facing familiar faces. "Aisha" he mumbled, in awe at the love of his life, that is until a bright light blinded him, and his friends were transformed in front of him. "Wait, what?" he gasped, trying to get away from the magic, having this vile feeling only it did not seem to want to follow him. He was glad but he could only watch with doom as the light left his friends. His eyes got wide and he stared at the fairies and anger glimmed in his eyes. "What have you done to my friends?" he shouted, trying in vain to call upon his own magic and cure them from this travesty. Except no hard he tried, he couldn't.

"Aisha, sweetheart, talk the me" he begged her. Except she did not respond, did not see him. "What have they done to you?" he whispered, appalled at her skin and Flora's, too. How pale they looked. "Are you sick?" he asked them, still neither heard nor answered. Flora was as pale as Bloom and she had not been and his fiancée was shades brighter and none of the Winx looked like themselves. Okay, calm yourself, Nabu, he thought to himself, being panicked would not help at all. The longer he stared at them, the weirder he felt. "Why are all your eyes so big?" he questioned again and when he got no answer started muttering to himself. "Feels like they are staring at me, but they don't even see me at all" He shook his head, finding even more what bothered him. "Damn, you look young" he cursed and felt bad for using such a world. They looked like preteens. They were twenty-year-old women, not girls. "What did they do to you?"

He couldn't bear the sight of the Winx like that and while he loved Aisha dearly, her looking so young made him feel like paedophile. Something he was not. "I'll fix you, I'll find a way" he nodded to himself and started to walk to Red Fountain. Hopefully his friends would know a way to help. They all loved the Winx, after all.

He was wrong. He had thought the Winx had it bad but his friends. "Oh god, what have they done to you?" he shouted. Not them, too, he thought getting even more desperate. His hand went to his mouth and he gaped at them. "Your heads are so big" he gazed at his friends "And where have your abs all gone, you're bodies look like Stormy could knock you all out with one gust of wind" Sticks, that what those bodies were, except their heads were too large for those bodies. Dazed he had to run out, away from those travesty, scandalous way his friends looked. He was not a pedo, he could not be seen with his friends looking even younger than the Winx did now. His friends looked like they were playing at being a hero, not being heroes.

While running away, he went to his old room, trying to find a mirror as a horrible, horrible thought crossed his mind. Did they change me, too? Please not, please not he begged to whatever entity existed. The gods listened and he let go of the air he had been holding. I'm still me, Nabu thought. At least he was. There was a small voice in his head, why him, how he was unchanged, but he was too glad not to bother. What was important, was saving his friends and he knew just the right place, Alfea.

Destination in place, he left the school and made haste for the other school where the girls resided. Hopefully Faragonda had a cure. The school looked different, he thought but then they had spent a year on earth, so there might be reasons they did not know about while visiting a different planet. Faragonda was cursed, too. And for that matter, everyone at the school was. He had to get out of here, came to his mind and he started running, until he knocked a fairy over. "I'm sorry" he apologized, helping the younger girl to her feet. With a startling realization he concluded she did not look years younger than the rest, in fact, she looked like a teenager, not a preteen and oh my god it was Roxy. "Roxy" he smiled and nearly cried in relief when he saw her still unchanged. "You're still you"

The fairy nodded. "Yeah, I still am. I was bringing one fairy here and it turned out a mistake when she transformed, sadly I have not found a cure yet but at least I'm not the only one." she explained, then halted, her gaze zeroing in on him. "You should not be here", her mouth slightly opened, then she closed her eyes. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, Nex" she pressed then opened her eyes again. "Does Aisha know you're here?" she asked. Nabu's shoulders sagged. "She doesn't, can't even see me" He could feel Roxy look at him pitiful. "Oh Nabu" she sighed. "I think you might need an explanation, so I'll show you to someone who knows a bit more than me about the magic"

With a spark of magic, Roxy teleported them to a fairy who Nabu knew from some passing, her name wasn't quite as present as he would have liked. "Oh, another one?" the redhead piked up and stilled at the sight at Nabu. "Well, that is quite the surprise, really" She glanced at Roxy "Have you...?" Roxy shrugged and the two fairies gestured for him to wait while they went into the corner, seemingly arguing a bit. A few minutes later, when Nabu got bored waiting, they motioned for him to sit at the table and did so as well. "Sorry, this might be a talk we better have sitting. I'm Mirta" the redhead introduced herself. "Before I explain, what do you remember?"

Nabu explained fighting the wizards, feeling drained and then blackness, when he bolded upright. "The wizards" Roxy put a calming hand at his shoulders. "Defeated, for good" she smiled. "I have the Winx to thank for that" Nabu relaxed. Sounded just like the Winx. He continued explaining waiting and finding the Winx that way and how he found his way to the two fairies. Mirta and Roxy continued listening to him. Upon having finished, Roxy gestured for Mirta to start explaining.

"So you know how it is the Winx defeating the baddies, it's because they are main characters and well, for the latest season of their adventure's the creators used a different magic style for them. That is why they look different and everyone else that is background character" Nabu blinked at the explanation and having no better one he'd believe them. "So why aren't you their way?" he asked them. The two of them looked at each other. "We're not even background characters anymore" Roxy scoffed. Mirta added "I'm even more safe than Roxy from the new art style, I barely appeared at all apart from Season 1, you did not even know my name, I mean"

There was one last burning question, Nabu wanted to ask. "So why am I not in that art style" Roxy took a deap breath. "Well, you see, you died fighting the wizards, so you don't appear anymore" playing with her fingers. Nabu blinked, then shrugged. "Well, there are worse ways to die, I guess. Besides, if my death saved me from that atrocious art style, I'm not complaining. I want to keep my skin and not have it whitened"

* * *

**AN**: Criticism is appreciated for my attempt at crack. I love reading reviews from you guys and it makes me really happy.

Sidenote: If you read other works from me and wonder where I am, I'm working on projects right now, but they need more planning and writing and are nowhere near ready to be uploaded. But I will be uploading, hopefully this summer?


End file.
